Fierce Tide
WIP!!! Tide's full body is almost done Personality Fierce Tide is assertive, hardworking, and prideful of her SeaWing blood. Tide is very well fit for her job, as she is naturally very assertive. When dealing with another dragon, Tide isn't afraid of having to force them to do something if needed. Tide is also very hard working, as she grew up on an island, rather than under water. Because she lives above water, Tide's family has tended to provide and catch their own food. Appearance Fierce Tide is mainly a dark bluish-green. Tide's main face details are a dark gray, and a gray-blue tide had light blue eyes with small, dark pupils. Tide's luminescent scales are a light blue-gray, and they are everywhere on her body that a normal SeaWing would have them, except for her wings. The star-like scales on Fierce Tide's wing webbing are luminescent scales Tides neck scales are a nice teal and a light blue. Tide also has a black henna tattoo on the base of her left ear, matching Mahi's. Biography Timeline: * EarthShaker(NightWing/Mother) Lays two eggs rather than one, making Whaleslayer and FierceTide twins. * Whaleslayer hatches a couple minutes earlier than Tide. The dragonet twins are given NightWing names that relate to the ocean by Earthshaker. * Roughly two years later, Earthshaker lays Hurricane's egg. * A month or so before Hurricane's hatching, Carp (SeaWing/Father) forces Earthshaker to leave, after worrying about his dragonet's reputation. He also noticed that Earthshaker could be very harsh toward the twins which made him very upset at her. * Hurricane hatches, the twins are nearing the end of their war training. * Around age three and a half, the twins join the war. * As the twins become more war-experienced, they each are quickly given high army ranks. * Tide meets another SeaWing dragonet named Lionfish, and becomes good friends with him. * Tide and Lionfish are extremely close, working together and fighting together for about a year or so. * Lionfish gets killed by a SkyWing in front of Tide, and Tide starts to hate/fear SkyWings. * The war ends, and the twins are seven years old. * Tide becomes a guard for the Sea Kingdom. The place Tide likes to guard the most, oddly enough, are the Summer Palace ruins. Relationships EARTHSHAKER: Tide doesn't really know her mother, but when she remembers her, Tide feels uneasy and upset. CARP: Tide adores her father, and feels very protective of him. She loves his kind ways, and favors him over Earthshaker. Even though Carp doesn't really understand why dragons like to hurt each other and doesn't really agree with Tide and Whaleslayer's military career, Carp supports Tide no matter what. HURRICANE: Tide doesn't really mix with Hurricane, as she sees him as stuck up and disrespectful. She doesn't like how he stays at Mahi's house and chooses wealth over his family. Despite this, she still is protective of him, and wishes he had gills. WHALESLAYER: Tide is very close with Whaleslayer, and they can relate to each other a lot due to going through a lot of the same stuff. They are very good together in battle, as they think similarly and usually can guess what the other is going to do before they do it. MAHI-MAHII: Mahi-Mahi is Tide's best friend, and the two are like sisters. Mahi often stays at Blue Glow Island (will be explained in residence later on) with Tide and her family, because she feels like she doesn't belong in her stuck up family. Carp sees Mahi as his own daughter, and the rest of Tide's family sees her as family, too. LIONFISH: Tide and Lionfish met each other when they were sent to keep watch overnight while their troop slept and prepared for a battle. The two instantly became friends, Tide saying she thought his jaw tattoo was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, and Lionfish saying he had never seen another dragon in Pyrrhia. Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier)